Jared Coming Back
by graystripemkc
Summary: When Fable ended we were left with Mina sitting on bleachers watching Nix and Brody, but while Nan, and the rest of the world went on unchanged. Mina is now something else entirely. Her life has taken a turn, but some things haven't changed, Jared maybe dead but that doesn't stop the story. From the creators of Where To? And The Little Mermaid brings you how Mina brought back Jared
1. Prologue: The Story of Two Bro's

_**AHHHHHHH! This is it! Did y'all know that a year ago on February 1, 2014 I published the TLM. Haha I'm so sorry about the wait! But this is the Prologue. This is the story of Jared and Daniel haha the first chapter of the JCB is 20 pages long in Word and I plan on making all the chapters like that or even longer. I'm sorry, but hopefully maybe y'all will be interested in the series and come back and read my other things for this series once the last book comes out. I've been committed to at least the B&amp;B, because i'm sure Fluffy will hunt me down and Kill me if I don't XD **_**_Also Guest, I do ship Jarina, but its not my OTP. But I want this done right, thats why I don't like posting on here if it's not edited. But if y'all don't care about the grammar being perfect then I'll post it, and I can get it up here faster you know?_**

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**Madaleine**_

* * *

**_Once upon a time in another dimension there lived a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. There lived two young boys, one a young prince who lived in a shining castle, named Jared. On the day of the Prince's birth the kingdom celebrated. Blessing him with good health and wealth and that he shall reign over their kingdom for decades and it would prosperous. Everywhere you could hear, hail to the king, hail to the queen, hail to Prince Jared. The prince was blessed with everything he could have ever wanted, good looks, power, but he grew up to be spoiled, selfish and unkind._**

**_The other lived in a small village, where he lived with his mother and father and his youngest sister. The young boy named, Daniel, was given every comfort they could afford, that is until the young boys father died. Thus as time went by their home fell into disrepair, as his mother worked hard him and his sister, although she was a kind and devoted mother, they struggled to pay the daily expenses and maintain the lifestyle they had once before. Eventually when he grew old enough Daniel had to take on responsibilities of the household. Working along side his mother in the fields and doing other jobs in order to provide for the family. As Daniel grew up he demonstrated powers in sorcery, and he learned to master them on his own. But despite this, Daniel always remained bright and optimistic and caring. In that with each dawn, that one day his mother and sisters lives would get better._**

**_As it would be, it was destined that these two boys would meet. Every month the queen of the tiny kingdom would take Jared out with her to visit the kingdom and listen to the demands of the people. It is on this day our tale begins..._**

"Why do I have to come along with you on these things?" Jared groaned throwing himself against the cushioned seat in the coach dramatically.

"Because it is important for you to learn about the kingdom you will run one day," his mother responded back automatically.

_**And as luck would have it, Queen Maeve wasn't the only mother who was fussing at her son that day...**_

"Daniel put on your good coat!" His mother fussed.

"Why do I have too." Daniel grumbled.

"Do you want the royal family see you in those rags!? Today is the day they come to visit our village-"

"I don't see how that's my fault or my problem," he declared, earning a boxing to the ear.

"Do as I tell you now Daniel." His mother said in that tone that all mothers had when they became exasperated with their children. Daniel mumbled yes ma'am, and went to go and change. When he came back down, his mother ordered him to go and get the horse and to hitch it to the cart. Loading up the cart with crops and goods that he and his sister had planted and made. His mother was the tailor in town, a talented seamstress, she mended many things effortlessly and did beautiful embroidery for all sorts of things. He did as he was told and when his mother and sister were ready, he with the rest of his family, rode into town.

When he got into town he saw the queen and the young prince standing on a small stage that had been built specifically for occasions like these. Daniel rolled his eyes and began to help his mom unload their crops the local merchant.

Jared stepped from the podium bored and wandered around bored, there was nothing to do nothing to play with, he sat at the fountain and with his mind he changed the colors of the water that came from the fountain. From blue, red, a sparkly purple to a sickly green, till eventually he got the rainbow. It was at this moment that he saw a young boy loading and loading boxes and crops off of a cart. Jared's heart leapt for a joy, a boy who seemed to be around his age.

Jared ran to the boy in excitement, "you boy!" He called. The boy, Daniel, looked up in confusion. He looked around to make sure that the prince was talking to him and not some other boy. "Yes you," Jared sighed impatiently.

Daniel looked to Emma who shrugged not knowing what to do. "Yes your majesty?" He said with a curt bow.

"Play with me." Jared declared.

Daniel was taken aback, "I-uh that sounds like fun, but I can't your majesty. I have things I have to do." And he turned to walk away, Jared glared and stamped his feet, "I said play with me!" At that moment a huge pile of snow was hurled at Daniel. Daniel fell flat on his face, with a loud oof! His little sister screamed.

Daniel rubbed his head, cursing under his breath. "What the he-"

Daniel said turning around to face him, when a snowball hit him in the face. Jared laughed with glee, dancing around in a circle. Daniel eyed a huge pile of snow that hung on a branch above Jared's head, he smirked as he willed it to fall on top of the prince. Jared's laughter was cut off as snow toppled on him. Daniel laughed, as Jared shook the snow off and threw another ball of snow at him. Daniel glared and threw a snowball back at him, and what followed was chaos as two boys went from a snowball fight to tumbling in the snow.

As they tumbled in the snow, they laughed. The snow falling around them. After a few moments of laying in the snow, Jared looked at Daniel, "I never did ask what your name was."

Daniel turned to Jared and smiled, "Daniel." He said holding out his hand to him. Jared eyed his hand suspiciously and then slowly took it, shaking his hand.

"DANIEL!" Daniel's mom cried, rushing over to him, Emma and the Queen following her.

"Are you boys alright? Daniel look at you! You'll be soaking we laying in the snow like that." Daniel rolled his eyes, and got up. "I'm so sorry your majesty, I don't know why my son- I deeply apologize for that. Come Daniel we have to finish unloading the cart." Daniel nodded and began to brush off the snow, Jared however gawked not wanting his new playmate to go. "Mama! Can he please stay and play!"

The queen stared at Daniel's mother and then to her son, "Well honey I believe they appear to be quite busy."

"PLEASE! Just a little while longer!?" Jared begged. The queen turned towards Daniel and his mother, "only if his mother says its alright." She finally said after a moment of silence. Daniel's mother was shocked, "well uh-" she turned towards Daniel, who stared blankly at her. She stooped down to talk to him. "Do you want to?" Jared looked hopefully at Daniel.

"No." Daniel said loudly. Jared's face to fall slightly, "well then honey you have your answer."

"But-" the look the queen gave him silenced Jared. "Yes ma'am," he mumbled and walked back over to the podium with his mother to listen to the villagers requests with her. After about an hour Daniel along with his sister had finished unloading he cart, they were playing in the snow bank near their mothers shop. Emma twirled around catching snowflakes on her tongue. Jared stared at them wishing he could play with them. Emma out of the corner of her eye, saw him sitting next to his mother, drawing pictures in the snow. Emma sighed, "Why don't you go and ask him to play with us."

"Who the prince? Why?"

"I don't know he looks bored." Emma shrugged. Daniel looked liked he swallowed a lemon.

"Come on! It's the right thing to do.." she added. Daniel puffed impatiently his breath clearly able to be seen. "Fine." Daniel started over to the prince, with Emma following behind him. They stopped in front of the prince, who looked up seeing Daniels shadow fall over his drawing. "Do you wanna play?"

Jared was stunned, "But I thought you said-"

I know what I said, but I'm done with what I was doing and now I'm asking you if you want to-"

"BUILD A SNOWMAN WITH US!" Emma cried happily. Daniel gave his sister a strange look, "please?"

Daniel sighed once more, "Fine! do you want to build a snowman with us?"

Jared looked at his mother who had stopped talking to a villager to listen to the children talk, she smiled and nodded.

Jared jumped up in excitement, "Lets go!"

The three children smiled and ran over to the snow bank and began to start building the snowman. They all had a lot of fun playing in the snow, when it was time for Jared and his mother to leave, all three of them were disappointed. "Awe..." they all cried. Daniels mother laughed, "come on children its time to come home." Daniel and Emma got up and walked over to the cart.

"Jared what do you say to them?" Maeve chided, Jared looked at them, "Thank you for letting me play with you guys." Daniel smiled, "No problem it was actually a lot of fun."

Jared's face lit up, "Can we play next time I come?" Daniel and Emma shrugged, "Sure." Jared and Maeve smiled, "Thank you," Maeve said to Daniels mother. She smiled, "anytime your majesty."

_**And with that they went their separate ways until a month later...**_

"Daniel?" Jared frowned and began Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock..

Daniel slightly glared walking to the door, this guy is so impatient he thought vaguely recognizing the voice.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or do anything?" Jared blurted out the moment Daniel opened the door.

"How do you even know where I live?" Daniel asked confused.

"Thats for me to know, and for you to never find out." Jared stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Daniel glared, Jared was bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Come on lets go and play!"

"I never see you anyways, Come out the door! Please don't go away-Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." Jared said hopefully, Daniel considered and finally gave in and they played outside for the rest of the day. And thus a tradition was formed, and the two boys became unlikely friends.

Every time Jared came back to village he immediately ran to Daniels house or would hunt him down and find him. Or when on occasion Daniel came and stayed at the castle, Jared would spend as much time as he could with him. Every morning he would ask him, "Did you wanna build a snowman, or throw snowballs at one another in great hall? Or do you wanna ride bikes around the halls." Or he would write letters to him telling him, "I think you need to come down soon! I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-It gets a little lonely, All these empty rooms, Just watching the hours tick by- Can you come and visit soon? Jared would always ask.

But as the years passed, slowly Daniels mother fell very ill, making it very hard upon Daniel and his sister Emma. And it wasn't until her untimely death that the royal family truly found out how hard things had been for them. And with no one left to take care of them, they would have to move far away. It was then that the royal family made the decision that they would take both of them and raise them in the castle.

On the day of Daniels arrival, Daniel still consumed with grief, walked numbly to his room and locked himself in there. That turned into days, days turned into weeks, the only person he would see was his sister, wishing to be left alone by everyone. Jared now a young man, tried to be there for his friend, the boy he saw at least once month until that friends mothers death, though he knew they weren't super close, Daniel was the only friend he really had while growing up, and the fact that Daniel refused to even speak to him frustrated him to no end...

Everyday he would go and knock on his door and ask, "Daniel? Come on lets go and do something? I never see you anymore, Come out this door. It's like you've gone away-We used to be good buddies. And now we're not. Man I'm right out here for you, just let me in-" He sat there leaned up against the door, "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman either?"

But every time he would get the same answer from him, "Go away, Jared!"

And Jared would sigh and say, "okay , bye..." But one day when Jared had almost lost all hope, he found Daniel out in the kitchen looking for food. Daniel looked sheepish when he caught him, "Oh MY GOD HE'S ALIIVE!" Jared cried sarcastically.

Daniel glared at him, "leave me alone Jared."

"Oh come on! I was joking! Daniel please!"

Daniel just shook his head and walked away, "why can't you just talk to me!?" Jared cried. Daniel stopped but remained silent, as if he was thinking about what to say, but shook his head as if deciding not to.

"You know I really don't get you."

"I just want to be left alone." Daniel turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Jared was furious, "You know all I've ever done is be nice to you-"

"Nice to me!?" Daniel echoed, "Nice to me!? You threw a fucking fit when we were ten because I was actually busy doing my chores!"

"Sorry I didn't think I was being insane asking another kid to play with me!" Jared glared.

"Because you don't ask! You demand! You're a spoiled rotten selfish prince who could care less, and I'm only important to you when you have no one else around to be with." Daniel accused, "I'm done talking to you."

Jared's eyes bulged practically out of his head, "Are you walking away from me?"

"Yeah I am!" Daniel spat turning around and storming off.

Jared ran after him, "Daniel!"

Daniel kept walking, "DANIEL!" Jared cried losing it, picking up a vase and throwing it at him.

Daniel turned around and ducked just in time to not be hit, "Oh my god your fucking homicidal!"

Jared just kept on picking up things and throwing them at him. "Well at least now I finally have your fucking attention!"

Daniel saw a long candelabra and picked it up as Jared threw another glass vase at him, Daniel took the candlestick and swung it like a bat, the vase colliding with it and shattering into pieces, Daniel laughed. Running down the hall, Jared chased him. Daniel made it to the stairs and he was about to run down them, but Jared stopped him tackling him, causing them both to fall down the stairs. They landed with a hard thud on the stone floor at the bottom.

"You are the worst friend in the world!" Daniel said trying to get up, but Jared held him down, "Hows so?" Jared growled.

"Mandy Collins!"

"Who fuck is that?"

"The girl I liked and you stole her from me and had sex with her!"

"That heifer!? How was I suppose to know that!?" He wheezed, "you never said anything about her before!"

"NOT THE POINT! If you were my friend you would have said NO!" Daniel said pushing jared off of him. He ran into the the dining room, Jared followed him. Daniel looked around wildly and saw the china cabinet and ran towards it. Jared looked in horror after Daniel, somehow knowing what he was going to do. "Daniel don't! those are my MOMS. They were a wedding present!"

"Take one step closer and," he said grabbing a salad plate, "this is being thrown to the ground!"

He took a step forward not believing that Daniel of all people would do what he threatened to do, but to his horror he did. "Oh whoops, do have super glue for that?"

Jared was livid by now, he could barely speak, all he could manage was, "you are so going to regret that!"

As he said that, the chandelier that was being lit by oil tipped over directly over Daniels head. Daniel screamed in shock, Daniel was about to tackle Jared to the ground but Daniel realized what he had done and guilt hit him hard, "I'm so sorry-"

He stared down at the plate, Jared looked down at it as well. "Daniel what happened? Why are you being a jerk to me? Seriously all I want to do is make sure your ok and you just shut me out. I'm your friend!"

Daniel snorted "you're a lousy friend."

"What? Why?"

"You don't know why!?"

"No I don't!"

"I swear to god Jared! You know what! I appreciate the fact that you want to make sure I'm ok but we're not friends, we were. But there's only so much of your Bull shit I can take!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You only want me around when its convenient for you!"

"Thats not true!"

"Oh really?"

"What about the time I came here when we were like 14, and it just so happened that a bunch of other princes happened to be visiting, and how did you treat me?"

"Like how I always treat you-"

"Yeah which is lousy, but thats not the point. You don't remember making that poor servant run around with that huge block of wood, and throwing knives at him?"

Jared smiled at the memory, but the expression on Daniel's face, caused him look away. "So? Like we said we needed target practice."

"Yeah. Jared that wasn't cool. And when I told you that, what did you do? You laughed as they ganged up on me and put me in the stocks!"

"Oh come on! We were playing around!"

"Were you playing around when you threw the rotten food in my face too?"

Jared looked down at his feet, "Ok so maybe I haven't been the best friend you've ever had..."

"Not even fucking close... You never seem to care about anyone but yourself!" Jared glared at him, "Ok you've cared about me ONCE! And thats it! You've just become honestly worse about it now that we're teenagers! But you know it was then when you threw that rotten tomato at me, I knew I could never trust you! And you know what I think it pisses you off that I don't need you, that I'm the only one who calls you out on your shit! But you know what? You've got it all, power, looks, I've had to work hard for what I have, and its not fair that you get it all!"

"Ass hole don't you get it!? Thats why I consider you my best friend."

Daniel stood there in silence partially shocked and dumbfounded. "Everyone else does what I tell him, and yes I do hate how you're able to just make friends as easily as you do and they are actually your friends! Its like I have to force you to hang out with me and I hate it, but you're the only person I know who actually doesn't go out of their way to please me. Yeah I may have power, and good looks, but you know what you have that I don't?"

Daniel was silent, "A family! My parents can't be bothered to be with me, but you! You had your mom who was awesome and nice, and a sister who adores you! And I've got no one! But I'm sorry Daniel honestly I am. I obviously should have been a better friend and I obviously knew what I was doing. I get so wrapped up in what I want and being a Prince that I have been insensitive to you."

They stared at one another, in a awkward moment of silence. "Friends?" Jared asked. Daniel laughed shaking his head, I guess so, I mean even though this is huge castle it would be pointless to hate you while I stayed here."

Jared made a face at him that made Daniel chuckle, "Oh god dude what are we going to about this plate?" Daniel asked.

"Super glue?" Jared said unsure. Daniel nodded and the two picked up the pieces and went off to find some glue...

* * *

What was broken, had been mended and made stronger. People and friends had come and gone but Daniel and Jareds friendship stayed. Jared would prove to be an ass, but at the end of the day Daniel knew that he could rely on Jared, and Jared realized that Daniel and then later on a pixie, Daniel though more so, were his true friends at end of the day. And it was Daniel who kept on knocking on his door, when he was heartbroken, betrayed by the woman he loved...

"Come on Jared...Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. I know they say "have courage", and that time will heal everything and I know you're trying to, and I'm right out here for you, just let me in. You don't have to go through this totally alone. You can lean on me. It can be just you and me. What do you wanna do? Maybe we can go and build a snowman?"

Jared sat against the door on the other side, he had been crying, the room looked like a bomb went off in it, the room was frighteningly cold, as ice climbed up the walls reflecting how he felt on the inside...

* * *

But one day as Jared gave a speech to a nearby village, a loud shrilly scream erupted from the crowd, as Jared finished his speech, Jared looked at Daniel then to the rest of the crowd who parted to reveal the owner of the scream. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not Elle, the only evil here is you Prince Jared!" She cried in the same shrilly scream. Jared looked taken aback, he gave Daniel a questioning look, who shrugged in response. "I apologize, have I done something to you or offended you in some way?" Jared's voice shook, for how could this beggar woman know about her he wondered.

She stood there mouth gaping her face dried and cracked with age, moaning. "Your hatred and need for vengeance, your ignorance-" she screamed, "your curse!" She broke off crying, "but I promise you- she'll come back! And she'll tear your heart out like she done so now. She'll be your down fall-" at that moment Jared cut her off.

"You old hag! Enough!" He cried, his heart breaking, her memory flooding his senses. "How do you know this?" Daniel asked, Jared glared at him, Daniel rolled his eyes.

"How do I know? I've seen it all unfold-"

"I've said ENOUGH!" Jared cried slamming his fist down. "Guards! Seize her!"

But by then it was too late, she laughed crookedly and disappeared under a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Time has a way of catching up on you, and for this prince his pain made him cold and distant, his need for power and revenge consumed him, and the only person he showed compassion to was Daniel. He was the only person he trusted to stay on the Fae plane with his other half even though he wanted his best friend with him. But most importantly Daniel has been the only person Teague has cared about and trusted since that day the Fae prince was split in two...

* * *

_**Preset Day...**_

"Daniel, do plead guilty in helping my son Jared in crossing here to the Fae plane, in order to save the Grimm girl." Queen Maeve asked.

Daniel glared at the queen, "I helped my best friend, your son, do what he was suppose to do, be Mina Grimm's protector."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED!" Maeve cried, her voice cracking in pain.**_ "_**YOU TRAITOR! I WANT YOUR HEAD FOR MY NEWEST PAPER WEIGHT! Guards seize him! Off with his head!"

Daniel walked slowly backwards, noticing the knight standing by him, he quickly snatched the sword from him as Fae knights descended upon him. He fought his way out of the room, and ran down the hall as the knights followed him. Suddenly he felt someone grab him and pull him, he gasped in shock and tried to fight the figure, but he stopped when he heard the figure whisper in his ear. "Stop it you idiot!"

His eyes widened in surprise, "Oh shut up! I can't let my mom kill you!" Teague whispered. Teague guided him and opened up a secret door.

"Where are we?"

"A servants hallway that was blocked up, don't ask me why but its safe enough to travel down."

When they reached a big wooden door, Teague shoved a bag at him, "take this and run into the woods. I'll distract the knights, I'll come in a night or two and help you cross over the mundie plane. Got it?"

Daniel was speechless, "Man I don't know what to say-"

Teague grunted impatiently, "figure it out and tell me when I see you again, and I better see you again." Teague whispered, with all the seriousness that the wicked witch said to Dorothy and Toto that she would get those ruby red slippers.

"Could it be? Could it be that maybe Jared is actually in there?" Daniel teased.

"Not on your life. Now go!"

Daniel laughed, and opened the door and ran out into the dark forest that was near the castle. Teague watched Daniel run into the forest and didn't shut the door until he couldn't see his friends figure anymore.


	2. Chapter 1: A Trip To The Museum

_**Author's Note: So I was going to wait to post all of it, but after Alysia's begging, and begging I cave and gave into the captain of the Jarina ship demands. Haha Hey, here's the chapter one, sort of. Lol, it's fourteen pages of the 22. You're kidding Jo Jo I have to give you credit girl! I Know! I know Fluffy! I'm on it! Lol, thanks for being my beta tester for the prologue and special shout out to Alysia too! Y'all Rock! And I'm glad you love it so far Guest :) I'M TRYING MY BEST TO NOT DISAPPOINT Y'ALL!**_

_**OOO! Also this Story is dedicated to the awesome Leah Fennick! Because without her I wouldn't have been pushed to write this and I wouldn't be even a part of this fandom. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Madaleine**_

_**"I feel as empty as drum, I don't know why I didn't come. My heart is drenched in wine...you'll be on my mind forever..." **_

_**-Norah Jones, I Don't Why **_

_**"Am I ready forever? Oh god show me a sign. Because if we're meant to be together, then there's got to be a sign..."**_

_**\- Dana Glover, Thinkin' It Over**_

_**"No one no matter how great, can know his destiny, he can not glimpse ahead in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone they must live and learn..."**_

_**-The Dragon from Merlin**_

* * *

Savannah and her cronies had the top down, playing whatever was on the local pop station. They were all jamming in their cars, laughing and smiling, as the suns rays shined down upon them.

They all stopped the minute they heard someone pull to a stop next to them. They turned around to see who it was. Mina and Nix rolled up in her mom's car. Nix laughed as he turned up the radio, "_I don't give a damn about my reputation!"_

Mina looked over at them, and they immediately tore away their gazes, pretending to be focused on the road. Mina stared at them for a moment, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Nix laughed.

"Nothing."

Nix stared at her. "Don't look now, but some plastic actually came to life and was staring at us." He looked over and laughed, shrugging, "Whatever."

Mina smirked and hit the gas the minute the light turned green.

_"It's a brand new generation... I don't give a damn about my reputation... oh no ... not me!"_

When she pulled into the parking lot of Kennedy, you could immediately see the hustle and bustle of commotion. "So, today we're going on a field trip to the children's museum?" Nix asked.

Mina nodded, "To see how writers,fairy tales, myths and tall tales have affected our world." She said sarcastically. "The number one featured exhibit? My great-great-great –grandfather's..." Mina smirked.

"Ooooooh, exciting!" Nix laughed, slamming the door shut. Mina closed her door and locked it.

"Mina! Nick!"

"Mr. Morgan." They said in union.

"Meet over at the bus; I'm doing roll call there." He shouted, locking his own car.

Nick gave him a thumbs up, letting him know they heard him. They walked to the bus, where a bunch of his students had gathered. They passed by a column and Nick noticed that they had started to hang up posters for the latest school musical. Mina took one look at the thing and ripped it off the wall.

"Hey!" Some girl called out.

Nix laughed. "Wanna try out that badly?" He joked.

Mina glared at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I figured, seeing how violently you ripped that off the wall, either you have a personal vendetta against that column, or you want no one to know about the play, since you secretly want to be Cinderella."

Mina glared some more. "You know I was once cast as Cinderella."

"Really?" Nix asked in surprise.

"Yeah. My school science project. We were all growing pumpkins... mine was the largest one of them all. Big enough to be a carriage." She growled.

Nix laughed. "Before we head to the bus, I need to go by the guidance counselor's office."

Mina nodded. They headed up to the office, where she waited outside the front door.

Nix walked in and sat down. "Ms. Perky." The nametag read on her desk. She was tall, thin, and had brown, curly hair. She was wearing a pink business suit, leaning over her desk, typing into her outdated laptop.

She continued to type. "I'm sorry. I'll be with you in a minute."

He nodded, looking back at Mina, who shrugged.

"So, Nick? Here you go." She said, smiling, handing him a new schedule. "It doesn't say where you came from- oh, whoops. My bad," She reread his file, "Padua?"

Nick nodded, must be the story at work again.

"Aw, well, I'm sure you'll find Kennedy a lot like Padua. Same little ass wipes shit for brains everywhere!" As she said it, something that amounted to a solid-yet-liquid light brown came flying at her window. She laughed, but kept on smiling. Nix was confused and a little grossed out...

"Excuse me- did you just? _Am I_ in the right office?"

"Nope. Not any more. Scoot along kid." Her smile vanished. "I have delinquents to see and a novel to read. Bye! Have a nice day!"

Nick quickly got out of his chair, only to run into a small... pixie. She fluttered her wings impatiently.

"Ever! I see we're making our weekly visits a ritual now."

"Only so we can have moments like this. Should I douse the lights?" She smiled deadly.

Nix crept out of there. "Jesus, that was scary." He whispered.

Mina laughed, "Come on. We're going to miss the bus!" She pulled him back down the stairs.

"Next time, keep it in your pants!" They heard her call. "Now scoot!" Ever stormed out of the office, glaring at Mina as she went.

"Who is that again?"

"That's Ever..."

"Oh, the pixie that hates you, got it. And now me, by association?"

"Probably." She shrugged as they continued making their way to the bus.

"SO, as we're making our way to the bus, I'm going to give you a quick tour of our school. I just realized you never did get the full tour, now did you?"

Nick nodded.

"Over_ there_ are the basic beautiful people. Now, unless they talk to you, just don't even try."

"Is that your rule or theirs?" He teased.

"Watch... What's up?"

"Eat me." A jock brooded.

"Ya see that?" She waved a finger in the air. "To the left, we have the Coffee kids.."

Nick watched as some kid spilled coffee all over another student. "That was Costa Rican, bitch!" He threw his hands in the air.

Mina pulled Nick close. "Very EDGY. Don't make sudden movements around them... These delusionals are our white rostas. They are big Marley fans...They think they're black... semi-political... but, mostly..."

"Smoke a lot of weed?"

Mina nodded. "These guys-"

"Ooooh, let me guess. Cowboys?"

"Yes, but the closest they have come to a cow is one at McDonalds..." Mina said flatly, as they tried to lasso a nearby trash can.

"The Geeks... Ivy league accepted, future MBA's, etc..."

"Oh my god..." Nick thought, as he saw a tall, dark skinned goddess walk by. She was laughing, holding a tin of cupcakes for her equally dark skinned friends. One boy and one girl... an Arabian princess... his vision of the girl was cut off when a bubbly blonde came running by, grabbing onto Mina. Nick looked uncomfortable.

"MINA! I've been looking ALL over for you!"

A black girl who had been walking with her stood off to the side, checking Nix out.

"Hi Chastity." Mina choked.

"Hey Mina." The girl looked like she rather would be somewhere else.

"I'll talk to you later, Chastity!" Nan bubbled. The girl looked relieved and walked away.

"Who's this cutie?" Nan asked, eyeing Nix. He was intrigued. This was the one who played Sleeping Beauty and Snow White?

"Come on, let's go to the bus!" She dragged them all over.

Once at the bus...

"Come on, Mina! Come on!" Nix was cooing to her like a master calling his dog.

Mina glared at him, "I'm NOT a dog." Nan was already on the bus.

"Well, I thought it was better than 'get your ass on this bus'..."

Mina rolled her eyes. She stepped up onto the bus, falling in behind Nix.

"Mina, over here!" She heard the familiar sound of Nan's voice. Mina walked briefly over to her, before being yanked into a seat by Nix.

"Sorry, you're sitting with me today." He teased possessively. Mina smiled, leaning back into the seat. Nix rested his head on hers. "What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that your pointy-ass chin is digging into my skull?"

Nix gasped, "Wilhelmina Grimm! Do you kiss your _mother_ with that mouth?"

"Your name is Wilhelmina?"

Mina looked up to see Brody looming over her, taking the seat across from them.

"Yes-" Nix began, but was cut off by Nan, running up the aisle, annoying people in her wake.

"I'm totally going to pretend that you guys didn't just leave me back there." She scooted next to Brody, who frowned. Mina shrugged and looked back out the window.

* * *

Once at the museum, Mina and all of the other teenagers filed off and waited in groups. Nix looped his arm through Mina's. "Come on! We'll tough it out together." He smiled. Mina smiled back and leaned into him. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a good head rest?"

"Only a handful of times." He replied cheekily.

Brody from afar saw this and scowled. Nan, on the other hand, squealed. "Oh my gosh! Do you think they're like a thing?" She asked him excitedly.

_"I don't know_." He forced through gritted teeth. Why did this_ bother_ him so much!?

"Welcome, children." A male's voice distracted him. "We are so glad to have you here at the history museum. You can call me Dale." The man said, smiling and wiping his face. "Let me introduce your tour guide, Edna. She will take you around the museum and answer any questions you have."

The tour guide, a dark haired woman, walked out of the building in a form-fitting blue blazer and matching skirt. She smiled warmly at them, her pale pink lips framing perfect white teeth, and motioned the class to follow her into the museum. Her hips swayed as she walked back up the steps and held the door open for everyone. The boys followed behind wearily, while the popular girls, including Savannah, hung back.

Mina was prepared to leave with Nick, but stopped to look at Nan to see if she noticed. Nan was preoccupied with her texting. Taking a deep breath, Mina grabbed her sleeve and led her after the group of students into the museum, with Nan texting the whole way.

Edna took them through a fluorescent-lit hallway lined with photo murals of the Grimms and other fairy tale writers in history. She paused every few feet to explain the history, as Mina grabbed a chewed up pencil and notebook out of her broken backpack, jotting a few things down that caught her interest.

More facts were mentioned and the tour kept moving. Mina noticed that many of the students were becoming bored, and more than a few could be seen trying to stifle their yawns, so as not to upset their guide. Mina felt her eyes start to go heavy, as if she hadn't slept in days. Well, actually, she hadn't. Ever since she got back, all she could think about was Jared. And how he...

Mina stopped, trying to stifle a sob. She had become a wreck. "Hey, are you okay?" An unfamiliar male voice asked, placing a hand on her back. She looked up to see a boy with messy blonde-brown hair with blue eyes look down at her.

"Um, erhm..."

"Mina!" Nix called, striding over to her. She and the boy looked around. "Oh, Jeremy-"

Jeremy?

"Mina? Jeremy? What are you guys doing?"

"Well, uh, I-" Mina stammered, unable to formulate a sentence. Jeremy spoke up.

"I went to the bathroom, and, as I was walking back, I saw your friend- Mina? It looked like you were grabbing your chest... I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you didn't need medical attention or something." He fumbled, feeling slightly dumb.

"Oh!" Nix said, as if everything was perfectly alright.

"Yeah... so, are you okay?" Jeremy asked again.

Before Mina could respond, they heard their names being called out. "Nick? Jeremy?" Brody called, striding over to them. His eyes immediately fell onto where Jeremy's hand was and he frowned. Nan was running behind him.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Nan questioned. The three of them looked at one another, not knowing quite what to say. Mina took a deep breath... _This is awkward_... "I was having a moment. I'm sorry. Jeremy, is it? I'm fine. It's just… I don't know. But I'm fine. I don't need medical attention." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow slightly, but shrugged, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable by asking any more questions.

"Hey, Chatty Kathy's!" Mr. Morgan called, "This isn't social hour! Get back to the class or meet me after school." The teens cast hasty, confused looks at one another before running to catch back up with the group.

Mina dragged her feet at the back of the class. Nix, catching on, fell behind as well. "You okay?" He whispered. Mina looked at him with dead eyes. They had lost some of their spirit. Nick wrapped his arm around her. "Who's Jeremy?" She whispered back.

"Oh! He's on the water polo team, like me and Brody." Nix replied cheerfully. "He's a good guy." He smiled. Mina nodded. She couldn't help but stare at the boy. She had never noticed him before...

Slowly, the atmosphere of the tour changed. Mina hardly noticed when the steady stream of facts slowed significantly and Edna's voice no longer echoed loudly enough to reach the back of the group. Mina was off in that state between daydreaming and being aware of her surroundings. She was thinking about sleep. And Jared... Jared. She hadn't slept a day, really, since he left... She almost fell; her feet failing her. She missed him so much it was unbearable. All she wanted to do... was do what she _had _been doing. Go home, get her shit done, and go to bed. Be left alone...

If only she hadn't been so_ stupid_! She could have found a way to save him... she had thought... she cringed. Well, she had thought wrong. And the worse part was that she didn't know what would have become of her and Jared after that...

Edna's voice distracted Mina. She looked up, trying to pay attention to the guide. "And here's a portrait of the brothers Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm; they collected fairy tales..." Mina tuned her out. "Some say that there's even a curse on their family.." _Wait, what?_ Her head snapped up.

"Did she just…?" She asked Nix, dumbfounded. He nodded, a small grin spread across his face. "What?" Mina whispered.

"Should we jump her?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Mina bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "I'm serious! I could hold her down, and you ask the questions." He whispered.

Mina bit her lip harder, trying to control herself. Her amusement vanished when she caught a picture out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to face it.

"So, Mina-" Nan began, but Mina wasn't paying attention. Something had caught her attention… and Ever... Ever was staring longingly at a photo. Mina walked up to inspect it further. From a distance, she already saw what the pixie was staring at... it was a photo of Jacob and Wilhelm working. A few figures surrounded them. One in the background, she recognized was Jared... Mina's heart stopped. She silently walked over to the picture. When she did, she noticed that Ever's eyes were watering.

"Wha-what do you want?" She asked, sounding choked up.

"I- I just came over to look at the picture... that looks like-" She stopped.

"Don't!" Ever hissed.

Mina stared at her in shock. "Ever-"

The pixie's glare silenced her. "I'm sorry."

Ever's eyes widened. "Sorry? That's all you have to say? Sorry!?"

Mina was silent.

"You have some gall. My best friend dies, and all you can say is _sorry_? It's your fault!"

"Ever, if I had known-"

"Don't!" Ever gripped the rails that separated the viewers from the exhibit. "I just hope you're happy! You killed the only Fae who was willing to help you!"

Nix glared at Ever from behind. "That's not true." He sounded threatening.

Ever whirled around to see Nix's imposing figure looming over her. She was shaking somewhat, but quickly regained her composure, looking as if nothing had phased her.

"Well, at least she has_ one_ person. She's going to need all the help she can get!" She spat venomously, storming off.

Nix rolled his eyes. _Pixies. Always so dramatic, _he thought. "Mina-" He turned around to face her, but she was gone. "Mina!?" He called.

Mina stormed through the parking garage; she was angry and upset... it seemed like, everywhere she went, people were angry at her for getting Jared killed. She tried to tell herself it wasn't her fault, because it wasn't. Jared had decided to come for her. The thought gave her came for her. Not because he was her protector, like she had always thought he was. He came back to save her. She walked straight to the nearest wall and put her arm against it. She leaned into the wall, her head against her arm, as she cried into her shoulder.

_Jared, why didn't you tell me? _If he had told her how he'd felt… she never got the chance to tell him. Okay, yeah, she kissed him. But it wasn't nearly the same thing as actually getting to say, "I Iove you too." But_ did_ she love him?

She sat there and allowed herself to have a tiny pity party. But her party was interrupted when she heard what sounded like a roller coaster going down a steep hill behind her. She looked up, wiping the tears from her face.

She turned around and saw a bright flash of colors stream before her, it was so bright Mina had to avert her eyes. When it finally subsided Mina couldn't really see anything but but bright splotches.

"Mina?" A incredulous voice asked. Mina's heart leapt for joy, Jared? She rapidly started blinking, her vision adjusting. There, standing before her,was Jared. He looked like he had been in a fight, his shirt was torn up and had blood in it, he had a nasty head wound, that was bleeding as he spoke, trickling down his face, he looked like he had a black eye, his mouth and lip were swollen. He looked awful!

She wanted to run to him, but she stopped, "Jared?"

He looked relieved, "Mina!" Jared's heart was racing, he tried to shake off the daze that he always seemed to go in whenever she walked in the room. He didn't have time to sit there and make goo goo eyes, he thought.

Mina stared, she couldn't believe it, it looked like Jared, and sounded like Jared. But was it really him? He took a step towards her and she backed away. "Mina, it's me" Jared said hurt.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, she didn't want to fall for one of Teague's schemes, in case this was Teague pulling her leg. He ran towards her and tried to scoop her up in his arms, but Mina resisted, she stiffened and cowered slightly against the wall. What the hell was going on, she thought. She looked up, and she looked at the guy standing before her. She studied his face, he looked like Teague, but then they were brothers; they had always looked was suspicious, "And how do I know this is not a trick, and that your not actually Teague and trying to pull my leg?" she demanded.

Jared was secretly proud, his Mina was growing up to be cynical. "It's me, " he tried to assure her.

"That doesn't mean anything, " she pointed out crossing her arms. "Prove you're Jared." She demanded sticking out her hip. He turned around exasperated, "Why are you the most maddening stubborn person I ever met?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, sir gnomer."

She shook her head."Teague's been on my roof top-"

Jared's eyes bulged "My brother has what!?"

Mina was taken aback, she studied his body language, and face, and his voice. It sounded like Jared's voice, she looked into his eyes, they were a stormy gray. "Jared?" She asked in a hushed tone, lifting her hand up to push away a lock of hair that was sticking to the gash in his head. He smiled. "How?" She asked, stunned.

He breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed the side of his head in the palm of her hand. Mina lost it, she threw herself around him hugging him. Unprepared, Jared staggered backwards. When he regained his balance, he stood there for a moment stunned. She stepped away, pulling his head down and kissed him. Jared was completely stunned.

That is until it finally hit him what was really going on here. The woman he was catastrophically in love with had hugged and him and was now kissing him. He pushed her back up against the wall. His heart was racing.

She broke away from him, "I never got to tell you how you how I felt." She murmured into his chest.

Jared was ecstatic, incredibly awesome things like this never happen to him, ever. He wanted to comfort her, and kiss her again, but he couldn't, he swallowed. "Mina I don't have much time," he pleaded.

Mina frowned deeply, "what do you mean?" She asked.

"Since the whole.." He broke off, Mina became sullen and looked at the ground, "Mina, please listen," he wanted to be sweet and gentle but he didn't have the time, he would be coming back soon...

She looked back up at him, her eyes watery, he gasped. He hated seeing Mina upset, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm running out of time, I don't know how long I have before Teague takes back over." Mina nodded, she didn't know if this was a trick by Teague or if this was really Jared. She desperately hoped it was him.

"Look Mina, my friend Daniel he's in trouble, he's the reason why I'm here talking to you." Mina nodded. "well now MY mother, has gone on a rampage trying to kill him. He got away over here, but please you've got to help him."

Mina stared at him, her mind slowly processing what he said. She nodded slowly, "how will I know it's him?"

"Ever will recognize him" he said.

Mina scowled, her and Ever weren't exactly simpatico at the moment, if anything that had just happened earlier proved anything. "Okay." she said.

"Thank you Mina" he whispered, his forehead leaning against hers. He kissed her, it was forceful in the sense that it was like he didn't want to kiss her but he did it anyways. The kiss slowly soften, becoming more tender. He wrapped his arms around her, he pressed his body against hers. He never wanted this moment to end. Shivers started to run down his back. Crap! He thought of course, Teague would choose to come now. He broke away from Mina, he was holding his head.

"Jared?" Mina screamed. He held his hand up telling Mina to stay away. Mina stared in horror watching him fade away, he went through a physical change. His whole body language changed, resembling more like a power hungry prince she knew. She saw his eyes turn from dark gray to a dark bottle glass blue. Then he stopped moving he stood straight up, collecting himself. He looked surprised to see Mina.

"Mi-" he couldn't help it, she punched him in the face. He staggered backwards, "What the hell!?" He said, "What was that for?" He asked.

"Really, what gall!" She screamed, sounding as if he had copped a move on her, and she was slapping him for it. "Honestly, Teague" she sad enjoying this way too much, "what the hell were you thinking?"

He looked confused, what the hell did he do? He wondered. Why the hell am I even here? Then he smiled, "So that's what he did" sounding amused.

"That's who did what?" Mina asked.

"Jared. Jared came to see you." he said excitedly. Mina didn't know what to say. He laughed darkly, "well let me assure you it will never happen again. So I hoped you got to tell him you loved him..." He broke off, seeing Mina's expression. "Awe so you didn't tell him..." Pity filling his voice. "That's sad," giving a her a look of pity. "Well, I guess he'll never know just how much you cared." The ends of his mouth curling up slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me Mina," he said, straightening up his shirt, becoming more businesslike. "I have something's I need to take care of" then he disappeared.

Mina just stared at the spot that Jared had been only moments ago. She felt her heart caving, pain flowing through her chest. She held in sobs, and sunk to the ground. She bent over to bury her face in her knees... _I've lost everything_, she thought.

* * *

Mina sat on the subway, depressed. She looked out the window of the things that were moving past behind her. She was numb, and alone, and that was it her heart long ago shriveled up and died and the blood in her veins froze up and stopped working.

Images of that day were playing through her mind. She was blinking away the tears forming at her eyes. Jared telling her he loved her and then kissing her. Her stomach turned in knots. Her stupid mistake! How could she have been so stupid! She thought, finally the subway slowed down. This was her stop, she got out and walked along the streets. Walking the rest of the way home.

Finally home, she walked to her room, walking past the storage room. She hadn't walked in there since...she violently pushed the memory down. She walked past the door and walked back to it. And stopped. Something was pulling her to that door. She played along, she opened the door half wondering if this was the story at work. She looked in the dust filled room. Her eyes landed on the portrait of her father. She stifled a sob, and walked into the room collapsing on the couch. Sending dust particles in the air, looking like wishing dust from the suns dying rays. She looked up and turned over onto her back. And put her hands over her eyes, rubbing them.

Was this how it was supposed to go? She wondered. If so Mina decided she was going to be a spinster for the rest of her life. She'd never fall in love ever again. She'd complete this curse. Never knowing what it would be like to be with someone. She'd be a virgin for the rest of her life.

"Give me a sign, anything!?" She cried out to no one in particular. She felt a tug a her pant leg. She sat up a little. It was Ander. Ever since she got back, Ander had been popping up, he became her unofficial pet. He was pulling at her jeans. "Let go!" She demanded, kicking her foot trying to dislodge him. He let go but he grabbed her shoe and pulled it off and jumped off the couch. "Give me that!" She shrieked, "Look Ander I don't have time for this" she tried to grab him but ended up falling off the couch, "I'm looking for a sign." She said exasperatedly. He ran towards a huge clunky old trunk. He wagged his tail like dog ready to play. She rubbed her tailbone. She glared at him, he smiled at her. He looked like the grinch when he did that, and then disappeared into the trunk.

"Oh, that's great!" She exclaimed. She got up, and walked over to the trunk. She tried to open it, but, wouldn't you know it, it was locked by a key. A key she didn't have, because it probably been lost a long time ago. She sighed "Ander, please come out!" She begged, "I don't have a key to open this!" She begged, slamming her head against the trunk.

She heard the sound of something hitting the wooden floors. She looked up and saw it was a key. Mina gasped and whispered, "Ok, ok I can take a hint..." She walked over, picked up the key, and walked back over to the trunk. With further inspection, she saw that it had some writing on it.

_Property of Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. DO NOT OPEN!_

_Unless specified..._

Unless specified? What the hell did that mean? The sound of a books falling scared Mina. She whipped around to see a stack of books on the ground. She looked around and slowly crawled over to it. She picked up the books. One was a math book, filled with papers and research in it, she flipped through it. It was all in her great great grandfathers' handwriting. The Grimm formula... she had a formula named after her family? _Cool_... Mina secretly wished that her grandfathers' ability to do math could have been passed along like the curse. She would have been great in math instead of almost failing it.

She put the books up. Ander came up beside her and was looking at the books to as if he could read it as well. Mina was so immersed in what she was reading, she didn't realized he was there. "Hey! Where's my shoe!?" She demanded, when she did. He motioned with his tail pointing at the trunk. She glared at him, as he smiled at her. She silently cursed the little dragon till she came across one book that peaked her interest.

_Grimm's Fairytales: The Real Version_

Mina lifted an eyebrow and flipped through the book, when something fell out of the pages. It was a letter. She picked it up and read…

_Dear reader,_

_If you are reading this, then we are dead. If it's been a couple centuries and you're reading this, well of course we're dead. The main point of this letter is your great –great-great (insert how many greats this may apply to) is to encouraging you to continue on with this curse. The road that lies ahead is hard, I know, but don't give up hope!_

_ I know, eventually, we'll end this curse. And, though the world may never know what you've sacrificed for this, I do. I realized today that this Grimoire would not help every single one of our descendents. And I realized how unfair that would be. I leave you this book, an account of all the stories we completed, and how we did it. As well, I leave you this trunk filled with all the things that have helped my brother and I over the years. I ask that each descendant that finds this, add to it, and build upon this wealth of knowledge. Together, I think we will be able to defeat the Story._

_ I apologize for all the trouble this curse has caused you, my children. Forgive me. I was only doing what I thought was right._

_Sincerely,_

_Wilhelm Grimm_

Mina stared in astonishment. She looked at Ander, who stared at her and nuzzled her arm. She got up and walked towards the trunk and sat down before it. Holding her breath, she stuck the key in and turned it. She heard the bolts work to unlock it. Ander had crawled up her arm and now was perched on her shoulder, looking down.

She opened the trunk and she saw what was inside. It was filled with books, papers, and a spell book. She took out the spell book. On the cover was an intricate set of symbols. When she touched it, she felt a shock of electricity go through her, chills going down her spine, she closed her eyes.

She saw a woman. She was beautiful, smiling at Mina. She had a smirk on her face. Her hair flowed around her. She looked oddly familiar. Mina stared into her eyes, reminding her of her own. As if someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her head, Mina suddenly woke up. She stared at the book. _What just happened?_ Looking closer at the book, she saw that the combination of symbols created one giant symbol.

One side of the bull's face were two women sitting back to back, while at the bottom, making up the jaw, was a mourning butterfly. One horn was a snake coiled up, ready to strike. The top of the head was a combination of symbols. It was a crown upon a heart that was held in two hands. The other horn was yet another snake wrapped around a tree branch, much more relaxed than the other one that made up the horn. And the other side of the cheek was a curve with long swooping tendrils curling around it...

She opened the book, dropping another note.

_Dearest Grimm,_

_This spell book was once mine, and now it is yours. I promised that I'd help you make this curse fair. And I've done that now, if you're reading this. I've split the evil Fae prince in half for you and bound them to this curse like you._

_ I impress upon you this, however. ALL magic comes with a price. And nothing can last forever. It is up to you now to defeat this curse. This spell book is useless to anyone not worthy of its power. Only to the ONE will it actually be useful. If you're the one - congratulations. If not, I am sorry. I hope this book is useful to you. Please take care of it. It is the only thing on this plane that memorializes me. Always be good to this book. If you treat it well, then it will treat you well in return._

_Sincerely,_

_Maurelle_

Mina was confused. What did it mean by "if you're the one"? She briefly wondered if the woman she saw earlier was once the owner of this book.

"Who's Maurelle?" She wondered aloud.

The book started shuddering, the pages started glowing and shaking violently. Mina gasped and threw the book. When it hit the ground in front of her, the pages started flipping, as if it was looking for something. Finally it stopped, seeming satisfied, and landed on a page. Mina looked at Ander, who looked equally disturbed, and she leaned over, hesitant to read it. The page was titled _Maurelle_. She put a falling strand of hair behind her ear and began to read.

_A powerful sorceress and queen of a tiny island was protective of her little sister. It is said that a Fae prince loved her and wished to marry her, but she refused to marry him, due to the fact that he was too power hungry. In a fury, he kidnapped and killed her sister. She went into a depression and spent her days alone in agony. That is, until the Grimm Brothers sought her out. Hearing their story, she agreed to help them. She chained the prince to the curse, but it was at his mother's pleading that she split him in two. To protect what was good in the prince from the power of the Story. She, in the end, bound the two brothers to the curse as well. What followed was her tragic end. Teague trapped her in a box, where it's presumed that she died…_

Mina was shocked. The page, as if it knew she stopped reading, flipped to the next page.

_Yes, Teague trapped her, but she is still alive. I, James Grimm, found her on the Fae plane, trying to defeat the curse. I released her. In gratitude, she agreed to further aid me through my children. I'm not sure what this means, but I hope this means an end to the curse._

_End of the entry_.

Mina was shocked more than she was before, she gently touched the pages. It was her fathers handwriting. She blinked away tears, so this was the sorceress/sprite that split Jared and Teague up, Mina thought. Off to the side, it showed a picture of her. She was tall and beautiful. She had long brown hair that hung in loose curls around her. Her eyes were like Mina's. In fact, she looked like an older version of Mina.

"What does it mean by the _one_?" Mina asked aloud. Questions were whizzing through her mind. That is, until she heard the phone ring. She put the book down and went downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mina!" Nix screamed through the receiver.

"Nix!" She echoed his enthusiasm, not quite sure why he was so excited.

"Are you okay? I've been worried sick about you!"

Mina suddenly remembered running off. Technically, she committed truancy..."Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I-"

"Had to get out of there. I get it."

Mina smiled. Nix had been so awesome these past few weeks. "Well, if your okay... Mind coming and picking me and your mom's car up from school?"

Mina's stomach fell. Thank God her mom was out of town. "Yeah! Just give me a few minutes to get over there. I'm sorry..."

Nix laughed. "It's okay. Don't forget, we need to pick up Charlie from school."

Mina nodded. "Okay, be there in a few." Mina ran out of the room and put on some workout shorts and a tank and a bright, sky blue hoodie. She zipped it up and grabbed the keys and ran out the door. She hated to admit it, but she was relieved that Nix was forcing her to run with him now that he was staying with her. She was getting into shape, and she looked better for it too.

She walked over to the school, eventually making it up there. She saw Nix walking out of the building with the swimming pool, with Brody and Jeremy. His hair soaking wet. He had a towel hanging around his shoulders.

"Mina!" Nix called, signaling her to come over to them. Brody and Jeremy looked up to see her walking towards them. Mina smiled gamely and walked over to them. "What are you boys up to?"

"Just hanging around, we were swimming laps. Mina, you remember Jeremy."

Jeremy nodded at Mina. "Yeah, we have physics together."

Mina stood there for a moment. Did they?... they_ did_, recalling the fact. "Oh yeah! We do." She laughed.

Brody stared at Mina, a foggy haze clouded his mind. Mina nodded in return. "Where were you today?" Brody asked curiously.

Mina stared at Brody, a mixture of emotions played across her face. "I- I... I ran home..." She flushed with embarrassment. "Well, you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Nix said enthusiastically. "I'm starved."

Mina nodded her head in relief. "Okay, well, it was nice seeing you again." She said awkwardly. "Uh- bye?"

Nix rolled his eyes and dragged Mina away, back to Sara's car.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Dinner Time!

Dedicated to...**Ashka Silver **

I love this Fan Fiction! I'm more of a Meague shipper, but Jarina is close enough right? Anyways i really do like this FanFic and it would be awesome if you continued it.

Haha ashka if it wasn't for this review I probably wouldn't have posted this. I've had a lot of the chapters written up, just haven't had time to post them. I wasn't sure if I should have with the series ending in all. So thank you:)

*A/N will be at the bottom.

* * *

Once Mina and Nix had picked up Charlie, they went back to Mina's to make dinner. While Mina was preparing the Mac&amp;Cheese, while Charlie and Nix were setting up the table. Mina stirred it quietly, thinking about the days events.

"So you'll never guess what happened to me today."

"I think I'd rather know why you ran off today." Nix laughed helping charlie set the table.

"Thats what I was going to tell you."

"Well then OH MY GAWD! Spill girlfriend!" Nix said in a tone of a sassy gay man. Mina laughed, and stared at the Mac and cheese she was making. "I saw Jared..."

Nix almost dropped the plates in his hands. "What?"

"Well I at least think I did..."

Mina began to tell Nix and Charlie what happened, by the end of the tale, Charlie flung his hand to his mouth, in a manner that conveyed "No freaking way!" Nix echoed Charlie's reaction only verbally. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so..."

"What if this is a trick?"

Mina shook her head, "I was thinking about that. And that's not even half of what happened."

Nix's eyes widen he leaned in close to her, "Alright pretty lady spill! Tell me everything." Mina laughed. "Your such a girl!"

"What? I like gossip. I can't like gossip?"

Mina laughed. She quickly told him about the book and the trunk.

"Shut up! Thats so COOL!" Nix exclaimed. Mina laughed. "So now its your turn."

"My turn? To do what?"

"Tell me everything you know," she said narrowing her eyes and whispering dramatically.

Nix shrugged, "I don't know much."

"Well what do you know?"

Nix sat down at the table. "Charlie I expect you to eat everything on that plate." Charlie made a look of disdain. Nix chuckled, receiving a kick in the knee from Charlie.

"Hey!" Nick gawked.

"Boys..." Mina warned. They both looked down at their plates, Nix cleared his throat. "Well the best I could give you honestly is that I don't know if there truly was a Daniel."

Mina sat back in the chair, "I heard once that the royals once took in a peasant boy years ago. And I mean years ago. Like before the curse, before your great great grandfathers, before Jared and Teague were split in half. This was when Jared was a kid. I don't even know if its true or not, it may be just a story. But if I remember correctly, the royals took a homeless peasant boy in as the Prince's servant, but the two became such good friends the family practically adopted him."

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it. That's all I know."

"What about why he was split in two? Or why he was in cursed to help the Grimm's?"

Nix shrugged. "I dont know. I guess you'll have to meet Daniel to find that out."

Mina sighed loudly, "Why don't you ask Ever..."

"What?" Nix asked defensively.

"You saw the way she was treating me the other day! She HATES me!"

Nix shrugged, "it was just an idea. I mean I figure she would be the best person to ask."

He was right and she knew it, just how would she get Ever to talk to her?

* * *

The next day at school was interesting, Mina had been waiting for a "sign" of Daniel. She knew that time worked differently in the fae plane. So she didn't know when he would get here or where...

At the moment Mina was currently in Physics class. Her teacher had just given them an assignment, a group project. They would have to construct a egg canopy. Basically they would have to construct something that would protect a raw egg from being cracked when it was dropped from one of the outside stadium bleachers. She was sitting there looking over the worksheet, when she heard a masculine voice clear his throat. Mina looked up to see Jeremy looking down at her.

"Hey Mina? I was wondering...wanna be my partner?"

Mina just stared at him. This was completely bizarre.

"I'm sorry it's just my usual partner isn't here. And we have to get partners today. And I don't know anyone else really in this class..." He rushed. He didn't want to bother the girl, nor did he want her think he was a freak. But he seriously didn't know who else to ask.

"Um yeah sure." She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to being asked to being someone's partner." Jeremy laughed in relief, Mina motioned him to sit down in front of the lab table. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"It's ok. I figured it might be weird since I only know you from Nix." He explained, Mina nodded.

"Bailey. Who's your partner?" Their teacher called going alphabetical.

"Mina sir." Their teacher nodded, and continued on going down the class roster.

"Ok," Jeremy said looking over the rubric, "how do we want to do this?"

Mina shrugged, "not sure. We're given guidelines and specifics on what we can and can not do. 24 straws...3 pieces of paper. One styrofoam cup..."

"Ah yes but it doesn't say what kind of straws we can use." Jeremy waggled his eyebrows, laughed.

Mina smiled, "no, no it doesn't."

* * *

For the rest of class they planned out what they would do for the project, discussing ideas and designs, and about themselves. They were so wrapt up in their conversation that when the bell rang they jumped in their seats.

"Wow. I can't believe class is over," he laughed. Mina smiled, "yeah."

"No I'm serious, I swear I feel like this class will never end some days." Mina laughed even harder, Jeremy smiled, as he waited for her to gather her stuff together. They walked out of class together.

"So I was thinking, we don't have that many days to work on this in class. I don't know what you're doing, but maybe we can get together and work on it outside of class?"

Mina nodded, holding her binder and notebooks, and the grimoire close to her chest. "Yeah, no that sounds like a good idea."

He smiled at her, "ok so now we just have to figure out when..."

"Maybe you can come over after practice or whatever. Nix lives with me. If you could give him a ride home from practice, we can work on the project at my place. Only if you want to though. I don't want to be a pain..."

"No that sounds perfect. And that will actually work out great. I have practice today. So maybe we can do that today?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled. Jeremy grinned, "ok cool. See you later Mina."

Mina smiled in-spite of herself, she watched him walk down the hallway. He was fairly attractive...but Mina felt like bitch for thinking that. _What's wrong with me? A guy dies for you, and you then a week later, find some guy in your physics class attractive? _

_Is that wrong? Recognizing someone else is attractive?_ She bit her lip walking to her locker thinking about this when she saw Nix and Nan talking near her locker. As she walked up she only caught a small bit of their conversation...

"Love is something incredible! You would die for that person, it goes beyond loyalty..." Nix argued.

"I know the difference between Like and Love! For example, I LIKE my sketchers but I LOVE my new Prada bag." Nan gushed..

Nix stared at her blankly... Nan turned around and excused herself because a teacher was calling her name. He looked at Mina flabbergasted.

Mina stood there leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face. "Meet Nan, one of the most popular girls here at Kennedy High School!" Mina said stiffly.

"I can see why the story chose her." Mina gave him a questioning look. As Nan came racing back over, "so what were we saying? Have I changed your mind?" She asked in a flirty manner.

"No." He said flatly.

"Oh well...umm what were you guys talking about?" She asked nervously.

Nick stared back at her. "Oh just that you remind me of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, like you they were beautiful, and oh so deep..." He said.

Mina tried to keep herself from laughing. "Awww thanks Nick!" She gushed, not getting what he actually meant. "Well I have to run to class! Talk you guys later!"

Mina watched Nan walk off, "what's up with that?"

Nix sighed, "Mr. Morgan gave us this assignment to translate this sonnet written by Shakespeare in our own words. Nan doesn't understand it, so I was trying to help her. And well..." He threw his hands in the air.

Mina laughed, "some people just don't get Shakespeare Nix."

"Yeah I guess." They walked down the hallway heading to 4th period. "So hey, gotta a question for you."

Nix eyed her from the side. "Ok.."

So Jeremy asked me to be his physics partner for a project. Are you ok with that?"

Nix started laughing. "Yeah. Why would I have an issue with that Mina?"

"Well because," she laughed, "we made a little arrangement."

"Ok."

"Jeremy will drive you home from practice back to our place, and we can work on the project there. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure that's fine." Nix said.

"Ok then! That's going to start today by the way."

Nick rolled his eyes, "what!?"

"Eager are we?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"No!-" Mina scowled. "Just want to get this done alright?" Sounding more like a question than a statement.

Nick laughed, "alright."

Mina nodded and they continued down the hallway.

* * *

_**AN: Where to begin? To all of y'all I'm so sorry, I've had to deal with some major life changes here. (1 wedding, 3 funerals, fatal illness, moving across the country, getting a new job and quitting my old one. Be a mentor and a baby sitter, and so much more. I wasn't sure if I should continue this, considering how the series ended. That ending though! O_O ? Forever sent me into confusion and feels. Regardless I've been bad. And if it wasn't for a certain review that I got while all this was happening, I wouldn't have probably update this story. Thank you. I hope you all are having a wonderful summer or winter depending on where you are. I've had this, just haven't posted it. Thank you Camilla, Leah, CeCe, and my Fluffy for making me laugh and lending support. **_

_**Last but not least Jo Jo, where would I be without you? Girl you have become my best friend, Love you to the moon and back.**_

* * *

Fluffy:

-Awwe my baby! How could anyone refuse him?!

Great chapter, Madaleine! A and super cutie cute Jarina. :D

-love it so far! I really love the idea of Jared having a best friend like Daniel. Do update soon! Haha just noticed that note for me at the beginning. You KNOW I will, Madaleine. *malicious glare*

Dear Fluffy, You know I love you and yes who could resist Teague? Unless it was your boyfriend fighting for you from him;)

And all in due time gir! You know how busy I've been!

Guest chapter 2 . Feb 6

Aww... The Jarina part was sweet. I like the Mina/Nix friendship. I can't wait for Daniel to show up. Do update soon!

Dear Guest, Haha thank you, I'm completely staying true to what I had wanted for Nix and Mina's friendship to be like. I'm glad it turned out like that in the books as well.

Joooo chapter 1 . Feb 2

Yay! Haha, you didn't have to put my thing in the description, but you're very sweet :}

Dear Doompa; My dearest friend what would I do without you?


	4. Chapter 3: A Friendly Forest Meeting

_**AN: What up my lovely ladies? Life knows how to kick this fan fiction writer down unfortunately friends. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope no one's given up on me. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer, or whatever weather you are expierencing. I'm in Hurricane season right now, which hasn't been fun. Love you ladies!**_

_**Oh so hey! do y'all think I should include the whole siren, omen, teague got stabbed by a knife made of hatred crap that was in the books into my alternate world, or should i continue on like I was? I only ask because I made up a name for that sprite that split our princes and then we found out her real name? I don't know. Let me know...on to reviews!**_

_**Fluffy,**_

_**Awesome! I'm so happy you decided to continue after Forever. I've been super behind on my Fanfiction reading, lately. Great chapter!**_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_** Thank you girl! Hope your summer is going well!**_

_**Shh-Cassidy-is-a-Mutantchapter 3 . Jun 22**_

_**Yeah, - better include me in that Authors Note, eggplant. *person who obviously can't think of anything non-profane better than 'eggplant'**_

_**I don't know to explain this, but I enjoy this more when I haven't read over it ten times out of some obsessive eye-twitch edit thing. **_

_**Nix is bae. Nix is life. Nix and Mina can just live together and watch reality TV and eat food and play board games.**_

_**-Joooo**_

_**Dear JoJo**_

_** Yeah! I will Include you in that authors note! lol I swear to god, when I first read that, I thought someone wanted to me to mention them in the next AN because they just said "eggplant." Not that you were calling me an egg plant, which by the way chicky, I want to write "I miss you, you dumb hoe," on a rock and throw it at your face, so you know how much it hurts me that we haven't talked lately. So take that you eggplant lol and I'd rather be an eggplant than a Brussel Sprout :P But Nah I get it lol hope you like the chapter, and god I make you that insane about my writing!? O.o I'm sorry :'( But Nix is bae. And life itself. I totally love board games too, can I join? I'll bring the Pizza, but can we watch a disney movie instead of reality TV? Lmao I'm totally into a Spanish Soap Opera though at the moment, OMG! It has sex, murder, mystery, greed, love, and scandal and it's totally worth not knowing Spanish and not knowing half of the things they say. If anyone watches the Grand Hotel, or in Europe I think its called the "Gran Hotel." Not sure I've seen both, but Dona Teresa, couldn't she be a perfect Maeve!?**_

_**American toaster chapter 3 . Jun 22**_

_**So um.. what does tlm stand for cause I want to read that.**_

_**Dear American Toaster,**_

_** Girl/Boy, do you have an account? Hope I haven't lost you in the expanse called the internet, but TLM is short for "The Little Mermaid." A completed fan fiction of mine for this series, which takes place after the JCB. I wrote out of order...sorry. I would have messaged you and told you that instead of waiting till the next post. Anyways I have Mina complete The Little Mermaid, its easier to shorten it to "TLM" instead of typing it lol.**_

_**Guest chapter 3 . Jun 22**_

_**Forever was the most emotionally draining book ever! My heart died a couple times before reviving itself. It honestly got pretty weird with the whole Omen and siren thing, but I loved it anyway. I completely understand with all you've been going through to not be updating. I remember giving when you first mentioned the idea for this story in a TLM author's note and I started calling it JCB. I really do love this concept and especially the ideal of Jared having a best friend growing up on the Far Plane. I do wish there was something like that in the books. So, of you can, do update soon!**_

_** Dear Guest,**_

_**That book was emotionally draining. OMG I was thinking the same thing too! The Siren and Omen stuff I was like what!? Thank you for being understanding, even more crap has happened, and its been tough on me. I'm trying to update within a month of the last post. You know I almost forgot about that and then I remembered you are the reason for the acronym and I remembered your shot! Which I'll post tonight lol. I'll continue, and finish my projects though. **_

_**Ashka Silver chapter 3 . Jun 22**_

_**Thank you Soooo much for updating! I've read Every single story in this archive and I was about to give up reading this stuff. I'm sooo glad I saw that you updated! You are an AMAZING writer! I couldn't even Dream of putting my stories on here. I have been SO depressed ever since Forever came out because I read it in like 7 hours. ( I know I have a serious reading problem!) But ever since I realized that there were Fan Fics of this I have been sooo happy! It brings me joy that there are people like you brave enough to put your stories on here! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I LOVE this story! Now I'm just rambling so I'm going ti go now. And again THANK YOU**_

_**Dear Ashka Silver, **_

_** Hope you haven't given up on me quite yet. Maybe create a account so you'll know when I update. I know its killer, but I had more family stuff go down and job drama, thats made it hard to post. I promise I'll see this through though, if your reading this. I'm sorry you've been depressed, I was there once, and then I had to wait seven years for a And Thats a good problem to have considering what everything else. Thank you!:) and Girl thats so sweet of you to say! And I don't mind the rambling either lol**_

_**-Madaleine**_

* * *

Mina sat down at the table reading over the syllabus, God this is so boring she thought. Groaning she laid her head back on the table.

"We're home!" Nick called, Mina looked up as Nick and Jeremy walked through the door.

"Hey," Jeremy smiled at her. Mina couldn't help but smile back, she couldn't help but notice how nice of smile Jeremy had. It wasn't dazzling as Brody's, but it was a nice smile, a good smile. One that was welcoming and inviting.

"Hey!" She said, with a little extra perkiness she didn't know she even had. "Ready to get started?" She asked him.

"Yeah! Let's get started!" Sitting down across from Mina. They began to work on their project, that night Mina ordered pizza for her and the boys, currently Nick and Charlie were in the living room, watching Digimon. Mina and Jeremy had planned on hammering out an idea and a sketch that night, but it was 9 o'clock and Mina was becoming really tired, and they still hadn't figured out a plan.

"Well we could do- well no, no we can't, cause that would take more straws than we're actually allowed to use." Jeremy mused looking at random designs on the internet for ideas.

Mina put her arms down on the table and put her head down, Jeremy noticed this from the corner of his eyes, and smiled.

"Tired?"

Mina nodded, Jeremy laughed then broke off yawning. "seems like I'm not the only one who's tired." She smirked.

Jeremy nodded in a touché manner. Mina laughed picking up her pencil and her head,

"Well maybe we should I don't know, maybe we can discuss this over dinner sometime?" Jeremy asked. Mina stopped what she was doing, and slowly looked at Jeremy, her heart was pounding, she could hear it in her ears, the pencil she had in her hands became sweaty due to her hands. "Are you asking me out?"

She questioned out loud. Mina's voice sounded strange to her ears.

"Yeah...well I mean. Well yeah. I mean unless you don't want it to be a date." Jeremy quickly rushed.

Mina stared at him for a moment, "no- it's just I'm surprised. I didn't-"

Jeremy began laughing, "it's ok Mina-"

"Yes." Mina said quickly. Jeremy looked at her, "really?" He asked.

Mina nodded, "yeah sure." She smiled.

"Alright! Well-" he broke off as his phone began ringing. "Hold on," he looked down at his phone. "Hey mom... well uh- I don't know Mina and I were just working on our project...Yeah Mina ordered pizza so I've eaten."

Mina noticed the empty plates around her, and got up to go and put them in the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen and began to rinse off the plates, she was thinking about what had just happened. She had just said yes to go on a date.

She was thinking about all of this, when she felt a warm wind pass by her. Mina looked around confused, she heard what sounded like whispers. She looked around, and realized with a jump that it was the Grimoire that was shaking. Mina gently put down the dish and tentatively walked towards the books. She reached out to pick it up, this thing hadn't moved since that horrible accident that took Jared away. At the thought of him, her heart did flips. Something was compelling her to open the book. Holding her breath she opened it, Huge gusts of wind swirled around her, as pages across the book began to jump off the pages and spin around her, there seemed to be a hum of power. The whispers seemed to grow louder to where she could pick out the different languages and dialects, along with that beautiful scenery swirled around her.

As she stared in awe, as the once painted pictures began to move and walk and speak. She heard voices and singing, children's laughter all coming from the book. Reaching a tentative hand up to touch the book, Mina recoiled as it shifted and fell heavily to ground that once had been her kitchen, but was now a dim forest.

Mina looked around in terror, _where was she?_

"Mina?" She heard a voice call out to her, Mina looked around, "whose there?"

Teague and another figure stepped out from the shadows, Mina gasped. Before she could say anything Teague cut her off. "I'm sorry I've had to do this to you. But I unfortunately need your help." He growled.

Mina was too busy looking around, "who is this!? Where are you!?"

"I'm a friend of Jared's- and Teague," the figure said noticing Teague's annoyance. "Look this is important, you must meet me tomorrow at the cemetery near your house."

Mina looked at them in shock, "no freaking way!"

"You will!" Teague growled. Mina glared at him, "look please! It's a matter of life and death-" the voice pleaded with her.

"Daniel just forget it!" Teague snarled in frustration.

Mina's jaw dropped, that was Daniel, she wished she could have seen his face. He was however, in the shadows. The sound of rustling and screaming distracted all of them however.

"Look! Over here! We've got him now!"

Teague cursed under his breath, "look I don't think-" the voice said again.

"No you're right you can't stay." Teague sounded slightly pained.

"Go!" Teague ordered turning away from him. Daniel grabbed Teague's hand and squeezed it, and ran off into the forest. Teague watched his friend run off. Mina stood there frozen and unsure what to do.

Teague spoke darkly to Mina, still turned away from her. "You will meet him at the cemetery tomorrow. At 5 pm. Or you will be sorry."

"And if I don't?"

Teague turned to stare at Mina, his eyes were of pain and fury, "you think I've been a miserable bastard to you so far? Nothing will compare to how miserable and hellish your life will be if he dies."

Mina swallowed hard, "alright."

"Good!" Teague snarled and shimmered away.

"Wait! Where in the cemetery am I supposed to go to?"

Teague smiled, "you'll know." He laughed. Mina gawked as the world swirled and disappeared around her. She landed with a hard thud against the sink, almost pitching forward into the sink.

Jeremy and Nick ran into the kitchen worried. "Are you ok?" Nick cried.

""yeah I'm fine. Just tripped and fell," she spit out finally, holding onto the sink for dear life. Her legs couldn't support her for some reason.

After a few moments of Jeremy and Nick fussing over her, Jeremy announced that he had to go, his mother wanted him home. Mina and Nick said goodbye, and closed the door.

"So what actually happened back there?" Nick demanded. Mina sighed, and told Nick what happened.

"So there really is a Daniel." Nick mused.

"Uh-huh."

"And Teague wants you to help Daniel."

"And let's not forget Jared himself fought his way to control Teague to ask me to help Daniel to."

"Well...it sounds like Daniel must mean a lot to the princes."

"Most likely."

"Look I think you need to get Evers help on this."

"What!?"

Nick looked pained, "look I know you don't like her,"

"No. She's the one who doesn't like me!" Mina argued.

"Ok, ok, I get it. But I think you need you seriously need to, let's face it, she's the only one who knows about Daniel that we know of and that at least is not wanting to kill you like other fae are."

Mina groaned, he had a point and she knew it. She just hated that he was right. "Fine! I'll do it. Just ugh. I'm not happy about doing it."

Nick smiled, "there you go! That's the spirit." Mina glared at him, as he walked away. Mina stared at the Grimoire that become lifeless. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey pretty people sorry for the long wait. I actually got into a car accident and college started. Basically I don't have a car and probably won't for the next two months. Forcing me to kinda drop school this semester and also figure out how to get to work. In all the chaos I haven't written the next chapter which was when I was going to post this chapter and start editing the next. I hope that made sense. Anyways hope y'all are well! Remember R&amp;R please!**_

_**"Dumb hoe!? That can be my new username! Ahaha, eggplant. I hadn't hadn't realized you wanted to talk. Keep in mind my gmail was hacked by Flipora and I have been terrified of it ever since. But, I will check it tomorrow! The chap was flutterific, as per usual.**_

_** Dear JoJo,**_

_** I actually think it is your new username...because I just said so! So there! Lol. And of course I want to talk silly:P Your my BFF after all and I miss your stinking butt. And Oh! that was what that was about! Glad I didn't open that! and how was I suppose to know that!? Thanks for the support!**_

_**TheArtistNxtDoor chapter 4 . Jul 17**_

_**Dooooooon't just leeeeeeeeeeeave it like that you haaaaaaaaaaaave to update!**_  
_**Loved it!**_

_**Dear The ArtistNextDoor,**_

_**Sorry! Lol I had my reasons for not updating so fast! But I promise I won't abandon this story!**_

_**Guest chapter 4 . Jul 16**_

_**I don't think you should integrate the Omen and siren stuff into this one cause I like reading the universes you create. I love how even though Teague is all "dark prince", he still cares about Daniel. Do update soon!**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

_**And OKAY! Thanks for the input! I'll try and update soon! Its like one thing after the other this year! Maybe 2015 ain't my year... :P**_

_**Fluffy chapter 3 . Jun 27**_

_**Awesome! I'm so happy you decided to continue after Forever. I've been super behind on my Fanfiction reading, lately. Great chapter!**_

_**Dear Fluffy,**_

_**Thank you :3 I've been behind as well! I promise I'll try and work on a sequel chapter to "Talk Dirty To Me," that you asked for!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Madaleine.**_

* * *

It was lunch time and Mina scanned the room looking for Ever. She hadn't seen the pixie all day, but she knew she would show up. The cafeteria was selling French fries, and there would be no way that, that pixie would not show up for those fries. She had a serious thing for fries. Hell Mina had bought an extra thing in hoping to entice the pixie just to hear her out alone.

Finally she spotted Ever sitting alone at a round table at the far end of the cafeteria, she swallowed, hard. She stood there only for a moment, summoning all the courage she had- then walked straight towards her. She ignored the cries of people calling out to her, they sounded far and sistant anyways, since the blood was pounding in her ears. She thought she read somewhere when your ears turning read was a sign of defensiveness, if that was true. That was definitely not the case here. She was terrified out of her mind. She really didn't have a good explanation other than that she might kill her. But Ever wouldn't kill her in front of the school would she? Or would the story just cover that up too?

Ever didn't bother to look up as she said, "shoo fly don't bother me," sneering.

"Look I know you hate me..."

"Hate you? No sweet heart, I loathe you." Ever glared at Mina and went to go and walk away.

"Look Ever please! I just need to ask you a question."

"You know what? Why don't you go and ask the guild? Or better yet your new nixie friend."

"Look Ever I just need you to help me out-"

"Help you?" I think you have the wrong idea here Gimp. I only associated with you because of Jared-" her voice cracked at his name, she shook her head quickly though, regaining her composure. "I'm not going to help you-"

"Do you know who Daniel is?" Mina blurted out cutting Ever off.

Evers eyes widened slightly, it happened so fast Mina wasn't sure if it actually happened.

"Don't know who that is." She said disdainfully sniffing the air, her tone of voice was high pitched but soft, like when Iago imitated Aladdin, except without the hatred. Ok, the hatred and spite was there, but similar in pitch.

Mina shook her head of the disney movie, stamping her feet and ran her fingers through her hair, "but the other day Teague and Jared said-"

At Jared's name Ever stiffened, "what are you talking about?" Ever snapped more than she actually meant to.

"They said _you_ would know who I was talking about!" Mina snapped back.

Ever stood there in silence for a moment before she replied. "_Jared said?_ What are you talking about? Remember _you_ **KILLED** him! And last time I checked, Grimm's can't talk to the dead." She said venomously.

Mina was frustrated by now, "no we can't. But Jared somehow took over Teague's body-"

"WHAT!?" Ever asked stunned.

But Mina was already on a rant, "he told me that Daniel was in trouble he was his best friend. And the queen wants him dead. And that he wants me to help Daniel, and you would help me. Which believe me I scoffed at. And then Teague yesterday dragged me from my home to the fae plane and told me that I had to help Daniel or else. So if you could PLEASE! I'm begging you ever just tell me if there is a Daniel. And what does he look like? I don't know what else to do. Because before Jared could say anything Teague took back over-

Ever stood there in silences she was angry. _Jared had taken over Teague's body?_ _And he came to Mina not even her?_ Her stomach dropped. _He came to her. Gimp. Not the pixie who has been by his side since day one. But Gimp._

"Oh would you just shut up! You know your pathetic!" Ever screamed.

Mina was taken back, "even if there was a Daniel, which I'm not saying there is," as hell she would admit to Mina that she knew who he was. In fact she did know who Daniel was. But Daniel and her weren't exactly simpatico, in fact the feeling of mutual disdain and borderline hatred was mutual for the both of them.

"I wouldn't help you anyways Gimp. This sounds like a trick to try and get me on your good side. Well news flash it's not working."

The bell rang for lunch to end, Ever took the moment to turn around on her heels and walk away leaving a floured Mina behind.

Ever walked away pushing and shoving through the crowd, only feeling slightly guilty. Yeah she had just lied, but there was no way what Mina had told her, was possible, because the royal family loved Daniel, he was their second-errr third son they never had. And he was the only person Teague was actually compassionate around, and not a crazy avenge seeking psycho around. The queen wouldn't just kick Daniel out...Or would she?

Ever stopped where she was in the hallway, people giving her dirty looks as they ran into her, screaming at her to get out of the way. But she didn't care, what had finally hit her was like jumping into a lake of ice cold water, with ice floating at the top even.

If Daniel had helped Jared crossover, that would be the only thing she could think of that would make Maeve kick out Daniel. She had practically lost the favorite part of her son to him. And she couldn't take it out on Mina not directly and especially not Teague he was too powerful. And not to mention Mina was his pawn. Honestly Teague had manipulated this perfectly. Except for the part where he lost Daniel. That she was sure was not part of the plan. Her stomach sunk further, what if Daniel did come here? What if he died back in the fae plane? Crossing over? Just being over here? How would Teague handle that? What would he do? She shuddered, she couldn't just help Daniel, or she could but she knew that Daniel wouldn't ask her and avoid almost everything before he would accept it.

"EVER! GET IN MY CLASSROOM!" Mr. Morgan called out to her annoyed, after having to call out her name 4 times now before she even responded to him. Ever jumped and looked around, realizing she was alone in the hallway. "I have class to start, so unless you want a D-Hall-" He didn't even need to finish, she ran across the hallway and into her seat, faster than he could even blink. Shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Daniel sucked in a deep breath as he landed with a hard thud on the ground. He hissed in pain at the impact on his hands and knees being torn and bruised. He moaned in pain, and rolled his head from side to side, taking in his surroundings. He was in some forest, he coughed slowly getting up, his body aching in protest. He panted heavily, trying to ignore the throbbing in head. He stumbled his way over to a tree, hearing what sounded like a river near by. He sighed looking around, so this was the mortal world.

He collapsed over to a nearby tree, as he sat down a faded photograph fell out of his pocket. he feebly grabbed it and stared at it. He closed his eyes and held it tightly, it was a picture of his family and his grandfather. He laughed bitterly inward, the only people still alive in that photo were him and his little sister. He remembered that day well too, the day the picture was taken. His mother would not stand anything less than perfect that day. He laughed as his mother told him jokingly/seriously that he was not even allowed to move, unless it was to go the bathroom, and that was iffy and went for his grandfather as well. His grandfather smiling mischievously at his mother and raising his eyebrows. His heart ached a little more, his grandfather had been the last family aside from his sister that had died. He had been like a father to him when his died when he was younger, and been there when his mother (his daughter) had died.

He looked down at the picture, he was on his grandfathers lap, while his mother, carrying his baby sister, and father stood behind them smiling. It hit him hard when re realized that, this aside from the blanket his mother had made him, a pocket watch from his father, and the tattered yarn bracelet his sister made him when was 9, this was all he had. His grandfather had left him a beautiful domino set that someone had smuggled into the Fae plane years ago, but he had to leave it at the castle. In the back if his mind the memory of the last game he had played with him played like a movie.

By then Grandpa didn't t know him anymore. He had stroke, and lives where all the old folks live out their lives. He couldn't even recall his name. He just looked at him and said, "how about a game of dominos?"

Then he smiled.

His heart ached that day knowing to him, he was just a stranger passing through. He thought he had learned all those lessons years ago, but he learned another lesson about life that afternoon, as his mother had once eloquently put it. _The hardest part of living is letting go..._

_Of the people that you love,_ memories flashed before his eyes of Jared before he had changed, his father, mother, and grandfather. _The Dreams you've known,_ _nothing ever stays the same,_ he thought bitterly. His mother lived by that, when people would ask her how she would lived after his father had died. She would tell them, _"somehow I'll find a way, to embrace the change, and release the fears I hold. The hardest part of living is letting go. But I have a family to raise that need me. I won't fall apart on them. I will grieve, but I will not fall apart."_

His mind came back to that last domino game he had played with his grandfather, and the final words he had said to him during that game, as they discussed life..._"Life is made of moments, he had said, some are tarnished, some are golden. But I hold them all in my heart. Now everyday I'd count my blessings. I tried not to take for granted the people in my life..._He wiped away a tear that he hadn't known fall. His Grandpa's mind wasn't what it use to be that day, but what he learned from him, and was reminded of that day will remain priceless to him.

He swallowed and looked upwards, the sky was edging further towards night fall. He sighed, he knew what he had to do, and that was not wallow in pity, but go and find the Grimm, and as his mother had done, and what his grandpa had told him. He would hold all the memories, spending time with Prince Jared, Jared, and even Teague, the life his sister was given at the castle graciously by his family, and be thankful that they spared his sister and her family, and finally "embrace this change, and release the fears I hold," about his new life.

He took a deep breath, putting the picture in his pocket, and lightly jogged through the forest and his way to the Grimm's.

* * *

Teague was standing over the book in deep concentration, writing the next "story." He smiled a most charming smile, that conveyed enough hatred to knock down an entire city to the core. He sighed and put the quill down, and closed the book. As he walked away, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his head, that nearly had him doubled over on to the ground. He caught himself though and shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

It felt strange, the sensations that were running through it were none like what it had felt before. It hummed with power, and aura that was brand new...The book sat there on pedestal, shaking in its place, till suddenly it opened. The pages flipping on its own accord, and finally closing shut.


End file.
